


Everything Is Awesome

by ahopper84



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Zaylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/pseuds/ahopper84





	

**August 17th, 2000**

_ZAC_

I sighed as I exhaled the lungful of smoke, already feeling the weight lift from my shoulders. But the knock at my hotel door shot me back into full tension.

“Shit… Just a sec!” I quickly stubbed out the joint and shoved it and the ashtray into the nightstand drawer, spritzed the room with Axe, and jumped up to answer the door. “Oh… hey Tay.” I relaxed a little; Taylor was the only one who knew I smoked.

“Hey Zac.” He paused and sniffed the air, then gave me a smirk. “You do know that doesn’t really work, right?”

“Better than nothing.” I shrugged and sat back down, retrieving the joint and ashtray from their hiding place. “Wanna hit it?”

“Sure.” He sat next to me on the bed, plucking the joint from my fingers and lighting it. I watched as he inhaled deeply, my eyes glued to his neck. He caught me looking and I turned away; I hated that I couldn’t keep my eyes off him lately, and I hated that he seemed to know.

“Good show tonight,” I told him as he took his second hit. 

“Thanks, you too. Everyone loved your solo.”

“I guess… I just feel so weird walking around like that though. I’m no front man.” We’d started adding a cover of “I Want You To Want me” with Tay on drums, and me pacing the front of the stage. 

“Bullshit. You’ve got it, you just don’t know it yet.”

“I think you’re talking about yourself again,” I teased. “Everyone knows you’re the sexy one; I’m just the goofball.”

“You think I’m sexy?”

“You know what I meant,” I sighed, but I felt my cheeks heating up. I took the joint from him and took a couple short hits, then passed it back. 

“Yeah, I know. And I wanna hear you say it.”

I turned to look at him, but he was a lot closer than before. I swallowed hard; he couldn’t be asking for what I thought he was, could he?

“H-hear me say what?”

“That you think I’m sexy. I know you do.”

“You’re full of it.” I tried to shove him away, but it was a half-assed gesture.

“It’s okay. I think you’re pretty sexy too.”

I stared at him. He was messing with me; he had to be. There was no way he’d just called me sexy. But the way his eyes drifted down my body, the way he caught his lower lip between his teeth, seemed to confirm it. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

“If you know I do, why do I gotta say it?” I muttered. 

“So maybe I don’t _know_. But I’ve seen you looking. I don’t mind. You can look all you want.”

“This is crazy.” I turned to face him, and let my eyes flicker down briefly. What surprised me the most was the obvious tent in his jeans.

“You… really think I'm sexy?” I asked, meeting his eyes again. He nodded, and I took a breath. “I think you're sexy too. Way more than me.”

“No way,” he said, shaking his head. “Different maybe, but not more.”

We stared at each other for a minute. I'd admitted to thinking my brother was sexy, and wasn't getting socked in the eye for it. Not just that, but he was leaning closer, licking his lips.

When he kissed me, it was unlike any other kiss I'd had. For one, I was the one being kissed instead of the other way around. For another, he was a guy. But there was more to it than that. It just felt… better.

“I'm sorry,” he said, pulling away. I was confused for a second, until I realized I'd been too shocked to kiss him back. I quickly grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him close again, pressing my lips to his. He let out a little moan and I felt something in me spark at the sound. 

He reached behind my head and pulled the elastic from my hair, letting it fall loose. He ran his fingers through it, scratching at my scalp, and I moaned; when he gripped my hair a little tighter I whimpered and pulled him closer, practically climbing into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and laid me back, kissing a trail down the side of my neck.

“Tay,” I gasped as his hands moved up and down my chest, tugging my t-shirt up. He pulled back and looked down at me, but I pouted, pulling my shirt back down.

“C’mon, Zac. It’s not like I haven’t seen you shirtless before.”

“I know, but this is… I dunno, different.”

“Please?” he said, giving me the most annoyingly sexy pout. I groaned and muttered under my breath, but sat up just enough to pull the shirt off. I kept my arms crossed in front of me, but he took my wrists and pulled them away, pinning them above my head.

“You’ve got nothing to hide, you know,” he said as he leaned down to kiss my chest. My eyes were glued to his mouth as he worked his way back and forth over my chest, going a little lower with each pass. When he actually caught one of my nipples between his teeth I gasped, my hips lifting off the mattress a little.

“You like that?”

“I… I dunno…” I looked away; I was blushing, I knew, and I didn’t want him to see, but of course he did. He didn’t tease me about it though; instead he swirled his tongue around the same nipple, before giving it another, harder bite. I gasped louder, my back arching and my head rolling back. Apparently I _did_ like that. I heard him chuckle before he switched sides, going through the same motions. His hands still held my wrists and I struggled a little; he lifted his hands, but I didn’t pull away. I didn’t want to get away.

He pulled his hands away anyway though, sliding them down my arms and sides, finally resting on my hips. He came back up to kiss me, and I hesitantly draped my arms over his shoulders. I wanted to touch his hair, to see if it was as soft as it looked. I ran my fingers through it and smiled. He nipped at my bottom lip, sucking on it a little, and I gasped, squirming. My hips bumped into his, our erections brushing for just a second, and that made both of us gasp.

“Zac,” he said, pulling just far enough away to speak. “I wanna go down on you.”

My eyes went wide, but I nodded immediately. I’d only gotten head one time before, from some chick at a party we’d been at. We’d both been drunk, and I barely remembered it, but what I did remember wasn’t that impressive. But somehow I knew Taylor would be way better. I watched him slide down my body, kissing my chest and stomach all the way down. He stopped when he got to my jeans, taking his sweet time popping the button and sliding the zipper down.

I lifted my hips so he could tug down my jeans and boxers. I was harder than I could ever remember being, and my dick was already moist at the tip. He stared at me like a starving man and I wanted to look away, but I couldn’t. He reached out and wrapped a hand around my dick and I let out a moan, my back arching off the bed. His hand was so hot, almost painful, but it felt so, so good.

“God, Zac. You’re so thick.”

“That’s… that’s good, right?”

Taylor looked up at my face with an amused smirk, and nodded.

“Yeah. That’s definitely good.” He held my gaze as he darted his tongue out, lapping up the drop of precum pooled at my tip. As soon as his tongue touched me, my eyes went wide and I gripped the sheets until my knuckles went white. And when he swirled his tongue around me, sliding the tip into his mouth, I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to muffle the moan.

“I wanna hear you,” he said, reaching up to pull my hand away. “I wanna hear how good it feels.” 

I stared down at him, but nodded. He wrapped his lips around me again and I tried to relax, to not bite back the noises I wanted to make. 

“You taste so good, Zac,” he panted, licking me like an ice cream cone before sucking me into his mouth again. As he started to bob his head up and down on my dick I moaned and whimpered. This was the best feeling in the world; there was no way anything could top this. 

“Fuck,” I breathed as he worked his way down. I felt the tip of my dick hit the back of the throat; he adjusted his angle and I felt myself sliding in even deeper. He moaned around me and I cried out, the vibrations hitting me all the way to my toes. This was a million times better than whatever-her-name-was. I tossed my head from side to side, my hips bucking as he sucked me faster.

“Tay… Tay, I’m gonna…”

“I know. I want it, Zac.” 

He wrapped his hand around my dick and stroked me while sucking on the tip, and I couldn’t take it anymore. My vision went out of focus, and I might’ve actually gone cross-eyed for a second, as the strongest orgasm of my life hit me like a freight train. It felt like my actual soul was being sucked out of me and shot down Tay’s throat. 

“Holy shit…” my ears were ringing and my heart was hammering against my ribcage as I slowly started to come down from my high. A shiver ran through me as Tay gave my softening dick a few last licks, before carefully pulling my jeans and boxers back into place. He crawled up next to me and lay on his side; his cheeks were flushed, a satisfied grin on his swollen lips.

“That… was fucking amazing, Tay.”

“Thanks,” he said with a shrug, looking way too pleased with himself. As my breathing started to return to normal, I noticed he was still hard.

“Do you, um… did you want me to, like… return the favor?” I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open; I felt exhausted, like I’d been working out for hours.

“That’s okay,” he said, looking me over and brushing a piece of hair out of my face. “You look like you’re gonna pass out.”

“Yeah, but… you deserve to get off too.” I pouted; I actually _wanted_ to return the favor, but he was right, as the yawn I tried to stop proved.

“It’s fine,” he chuckled, pulling my head down onto his chest. “This was good for me too, I promise. Get some rest, and then we’ll see.”

“Stubborn,” I mumbled, but once I let my eyes fall closed, I knew I’d be out like a light. I felt him stroking my hair, and I let out a contented sigh. Awesome show, followed by an awesome blowjob, given by my awesome brother… that was a good night in my book.


End file.
